Running
by theater104
Summary: Jacob was running. Running from his old life, looking to find a new one. But when he meets Jack, Crutchie and the newsies of Manhattan, will Jacob be living a dream, or living a nightmare?
1. Red Hot Tears

Jacob ran from the kitchen. He ran to the closet he called a bedroom, and pulled out the, fully packed, battered suitcase that was under his mattress. He had been planning on running for weeks now, but this was the final straw. Red hot tears poured down his cheeks as he pulled the pouch full of coins out from his pocket. Jacob squeezed the small bag so hard, his knuckles turned white. He was trying his hardest to squeeze out the emotions swimming in his head. Sadness, anger, grief, pain. He could hear his father yelling for him, saying he would beat him senseless. He thought of his mother, lying on the floor in a dead heap. If he stayed there any longer, he would be lying there next to her. No, he wouldn't stay another minute. Picking up the suitcase and putting the pouch back in his pocket, he ran to the fire escape.

His heart was pounding. Jacob could hear the clang of his father's running footsteps on the metal fire escape staircase. He ran faster. Jacob jumped off the second floor balcony and landed in the alleyway. His father caught up to him, and grabbed his shoulder. Jacob whipped around, and hit him in the stomach with his suitcase. Winded, his father let go. Jacob seized the opportunity. Sprinting through the streets of New York, he didn't dare to look back. Left... Right... Left... Left... Right... Left... Right. Sometimes, he would turn around and go in the opposite direction. He didn't care. When he thought he was far enough, Jacob sat down, his back against a wall. He opened his suitcase, and pulled out a navy blue cap. His mother thought it looked great with his dark eyes and hair. His father thought he looked like the ugliest thing in Manhattan. Jacob put the cap on, making sure it covered most of his face. Then he cried. The hot tears came down in buckets, but he didn't wipe them away. It felt good to cry, in the most horrible way.

"Hey, kid!" A voice said, "You'se is gonna flood Manhattan!"

"You okay?" Said someone else. Jacob looked up to see two boys, both about the same age, a year or two older than him. One of them had a crutch.

"I'm fine," he said, wiping the tears away.

"I'm Jack, Jack Kelly" the first boy said. He motioned to the boy with the crutch. "This is Crutchie."

"Hi!" Crutchie said brightly.

"Jacob," he said. He looked at Crutchie. "Ain't tryin' to be rude, but is it just a coincidence that you'se is called Crutchie or..." Crutchie laughed.

"It's a long story." He said.

"So, Jacob," Jack said, "Who ya' running from?"

"Who said I was running?" Jacob said defensively.

"You gotta suitcase, you'se is by yourself, and you was crying. It's written in capital letters."

"My father," Jacob said quietly. "He just beat the living hell out of my mother, and now, he's coming for me." Jacob fought back the tears. He had cried enough.

"Got anywhere to stay?" Jack asked. Jacob shook his head. "Come back with us. We got plenty a-room." Jacob took Jack's outstretched hand, and stood up. They walked five blocks up to a run down building. The peeling letters read THE NEWS' BOY HOUSING. Jacob looked at the two on disbelief.

"Welcome home," Crutchie said.


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Jacob. All rights go to Disney**

* * *

The boys led Jacob inside. There was an endless amount of boys, ranging in ages eleven to nineteen. And since they all had a pair of eyes (except one sixteen year old who had an eyepatch) there were endless pairs of eyes on Jack, Crutchie, and him. Jacob instantly felt self-conscious. He hated all these people staring at him. Jack cleared his throat.

"Okay then. Boys, this is Jacob. Jacob, this is Specs, Romeo, Henry, Finch, Race, Buttons, Mush, Sniper, Jojo..." Jacob zoned out. So many people. So many boys. Orphaned. Unloved. No one cares about them. No one cares about him. Jacob's knees buckled. And everything went black.

"Hey! You'se guys, he's awake!" Jacob's eyes fluttered open. He was lying on a mattress. Thinking he was back home, Jacob scrambled to a sitting position. But he wasn't at home. Boys were all standing around him. One of the boys, Specs, he remembered, helped him up.

"You okay, Jacob?" Crutchie asked, obviously concerned. "You just...fell. We thought you really had gone to see your mother."

"I'm fine," Jacob replied, meekly. Though he really wasn't. He just passed out, like a wimp. He felt his cheeks burning. He took a deep breath. "Just...a lot to take in, you know?"

"You get used to it," Jack said.

"Um..." Jacob wondered if it would be wrong to say what he wanted to say. "So, are all of you orphans or..." He wasn't even able to finish his sentence before Race jumped on him, punching him in the face, over and over. Jacob cried out in pain. He didn't know who pulled Race off of him, but he was grateful when the boy did. Jacob stood up, slowly. He had a swollen eye and a bloody lip. He saw Race being held back by Romeo and Henry.

"What the hell?" Jacob yelled. Crutchie gave Jacob a piece of cloth to stop the blood.

"Thanks."

"You'se had better watch what you say, kid." Henry warned. "Let's go, Race." Race scowled, then went outside, with Henry and Romeo at his heels.

"Don't worry about Race," Crutchie said warmly. "Even though he's sixteen, he misses his folks like you wouldn't believe. C'mon, we'll show you where you can sleep." Jack and Crutchie led Jacob up flights of stairs and out a door. They were outside. On the two far sides were some blankets. One of the sides had a tube of papers. Jacob put his suitcase down.

"Home sweet home," Crutchie said.

"So, you'se guys are newsies?" Jacob asked, stupidly. Jack laughed without humor.

"Yeah, why?"

"I was just wondering, could I be one too?"

"Yeah, if you wanna." For some reason, Jacob was relieved. This could be a new start for the kid.

"Could you, I dunno, show me how to be one?" This time, when Jack laughed, he actually looked happy.

"Okay," He said. "But first, how old are you?" Jacob was confused.

"Why do you need to know?"

"Jack needs to know what he's working with!" Crutchie replied, as if it made perfect sense.

"Um...fourteen," Jacob said quietly, feeling wimpy about crying at his age. "How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen," Crutchie said, "Jack's seventeen." Jack shook his head, clicking his tongue.

"Fourteen, fourteen. You're really small for your age. If anyone asks, you're twelve. You sell more papes when you'se younger." Jacob nodded. He looked at Crutchie.

"Does it help when you have a gimp leg too?" Crutchie looked a little hurt. "Sorry, don't mean to offend no one."

"It's fine. It actually helps a lot." Crutchie smiled. "We better start hitting the hay. It's getting kinda late." Jacob was surprised, the sun was already setting. The day had past in what seemed like an hour. He opened his suitcase, and pulled out the thin blanket he had packed. Feeling the cold New York air slap his face, Jacob wished he had packed something warmer. Jack saw the thin blanket, and grabbed one from his pile.

"Here," He said, giving the blanket to him.

"Thanks," Jacob replied, gratefully accepting it. He unfolded the blanket, and wrapped it around himself, feeling it's warmth. He slipped between the blankets into his make shift bed. He scan the night sky, trying to find a star in the mass of darkness. He finally found one, a tiny star in the endless night. Feeling like a baby, he closed his eyes, and made a wish. Please, don't be a dream. Everything that happened today, please be real. He didn't open eyes, he drifted into a deep dreamless sleep.


	3. Dreams

Jacob woke up at about 2:00 in the morning to Jack yelling in his sleep, shaking and sweating. Jacob got really worried. Crutchie was awake too. He looked worried, but not as worried as Jacob.

"Should I wake him up?" he asked. Crutchie nodded. Jacob got out from under his blankets, and went over to Jack's "bed". "Jack! Jack, wake up!" Jacob urged, gently shaking Jack's shoulder. Jack's eyes snapped open. In a natural reflex, he sat up and hit Jacob in the face. "Jesus! How many times am I gonna get hit in the face by you kids?" Jacob said, touching his cheek where Jack had hit him. "You okay, Jack?" Jack nodded, but he was still shaking. "What were you dreaming 'bout?" Jack refused to look Jacob in the eye.

"Nothing," he said. "Go back to sleep." Jacob went back to his bed, but he didn't go to sleep. Crutchie was already snoring happily, but Jack was wide awake. He was looking up at the night sky, and mumbling something to himself. Jacob caught a few words. "Not again... Soon... I will..." The was one thing that struck Jacob as weird was when Jack kept mumbling "Santa Fe. Santa Fe. " Jacob sat back up.

"Used to live there or something?" Jack turned to face him.

"What?"

"You keep saying Santa Fe. Did you used to live there or something?" Jack shook his head. "Then why are acting so obsessed about it?"

"It's just a place I've been told about. I wanna leave New York and go see it."

"Seriously though, what were you dreaming about? Crutchie was acting like you did that a lot."

"I told you, it's nothing. Go to sleep."

"I'm not gonna leave you alone until you give me an answer."

"You are really annoying, you know that kid?"

"So I've been told." Jacob replied, laughing. He sat on his pile of blankets cross legged, and stared at Jack. He sighed.

"There's this place called The Refuge. It's a juvenile jail there in town. Trust me in saying you don't wanna land up in."

"Did you end up in there?" Jacob asked. Jack nodded.

"Multiple times," He said solemnly. "I don't usually show people this, and I barely know you, but I trust you. Look at these." Jack pulled out a match and lit a candle. In a fluid motion, he got out the tub of papers from his part of the balcony. He pulled out one of the papers. In the eerie light Jacob could see they were drawings. He gasped.

"I...Is this what the Refuge is like?" Jacob asked, horrified. "These kids look so thin I can practically see their bones! Did you look like that?" Jack nodded again, tears brimming his eyes. "This is what you dream about, isn't it? Jack, I'm sorry."

"Why you sorry? It ain't your fault," Jack said, wiping away his tears. Jacob put his hand on Jack's shoulder.

"If it makes you feel any better, you're a really good artist," Jacob said, trying to fill the silence. Jack laughed quietly, trying not to wake Crutchie.

"Thanks, kid," Jack said, ruffling Jacob's hair. "Now get to sleep. You start work tomorrow morning." And with that, Jack rolled over, and started snoring. Jacob did the same thing. For the few hour longer he got to sleep, he actually dreamed. He dreamed of his new family. His family of newsies. And he smiled as he dreamed.


	4. The Papes

Jacob woke up excited, threw on a clean shirt (he only had one pair of pants), and climbed down the metal ladder. He hit the ground, and entered the main building. He couldn't see very clearly, since his cap was covering his eyes, and he ran into a person.

"Sor-" Jacob looked at the person he had run into, it was Race. "Oh... Hey, Race," he said, awkwardly. He tried to go around the kid, but Race put his hand on Jacob's shoulder.

"Look, sorry for jumping you. We good?" Race spat into his hand, and held it out for Jacob to take. Jacob didn't want to have any enemies, and after he heard what Crutchie told him, he wanted to be Race's friend.

"We're good," Jacob said, spitting into his hand and shaking with Race. Smiling, they both continued on their merry ways. Jacob passed by Romeo, Specs, and Henry, who all waved hi to him. A majority of the boys were crowding around three nuns, who were passing out cups of coffee and donuts. Jacob hadn't realized how hungry he was until now, so he quickly got into line.

"Oh, who is this?" One of nuns asked.

"This is Jacob, Sister." Finch said.

"Ah, a new one. We'll, here you go," the nun handed Jacob a metal cup and a small donut.

"Thanks, Sister!" Jacob said eagerly. He bit into the food, too hungry to realize how bad it was. He scarfed down the donut and chugged the coffee. The other boys gave Jacob strange looks as he returned the cup to the nun. "What?" He asked. "I ain't eaten in days!" That was surprisingly true. His folks never gave him that much. His father was always trying to starve the kid while his mother was working at the factory. Jacob didn't want to admit to the other boys how he was able to live this long. His went to his pocket and clamped his hand over his small bag of money. He had money, it just wasn't really his. _No, _he thought._This is my new life. I don't need to worry about my father trying to kill me. These, _Jacob looked and smiled at Specs, Jack, and Crutchie. _These are my brothers. _

"Hey, Jacob!" Jack's voice snapped Jacob out of his trance. "Lets go! These papes ain't gonna sell themselves! I need to teach you a thing or two 'bout being a Manhattan newsy!" It was a rampage trying to get out the door. Jacob stayed in the house with Crutchie (someone played a cruel joke on him, and hid his crutch). Jacob didn't know who had hidden the crutch, but he where the boy did.

"Here, Crutchie. I gotcha covered," he said, handing Crutchie the crutch.

"Thanks, Jacob," Crutchie looked relieved. "C'mon, we have work to do!" Jacob followed Crutchie to the building to pick up the papers. Much to his surprise, the first thing Jacob saw was Jack and Race on the floor punching these two young men. The other boys were egging them on. Jacob looked to Crutchie.

"Wait for it," Crutchie said, "Okay. You're good." right on cue, the boys stopped fighting and got in line to get the papers. Jack was making a conversation with the old man behind the counter.

"My usual, Weasel," Jack said with a smirk.

"I told you kids, it Wiesel. Mr. Wiesel!" The man looked exasperated.

"Got money on ya?" Crutchie whispered. "It's 50 cents for a hundred." Jacob pulled out the pouch.

"Yeah," he said quietly, "I'm good." He was next in line.

"Ah, new kid!" the man said.

"I'll take a hundred," Jacob said, putting two quarters in a metal box.

"A hundred for the new kid." Mr. Wiesel said to the two men Jack and Race were beating up. The men gave him a messenger bag and a hundred papers.

"Thanks, Weasel!" Jacob said smiling. Weasel scowled. Jack was laughing.

"You and me are gonna get along great, you know that kid?" Jack took off Jacob's cap and ruffled his hair. In return, he playfully punched Jack in the arm. "Now, let's get to work." they left the building, everyone yelling and cheering. Jacob didn't understand why everyone was so happy, but he joined in on the jubilee.

"So, how does this whole paper selling work, anyway?" Jack skimmed through the paper.

"Look for something that sounds normal, then, lets say, embellish it. Like this." he took a deep breath. "Extra! Extra! Fire in Brooklyn devastates families everywhere! You heard it right here!" Two men ran up to Jack and gave him the money. He turned back to Jacob. "Now, you try." Jacob skimmed through the paper. He found something that made him smile.

"Extra! Extra! President McKinley caught with another women!" People swarmed around him, paying for papers.

"Where'd you get that headline?" Jack asked. Jacob showed him the headline. **President Gives Money to Poor Women and Children. **He was impressed. "I like it! Now, you can also fake stuff. Pretend you're sick or hurt. And, like I told you yesterday, say you're twelve. You'll get the money." They went around a corner, and Jack stopped suddenly.

"What?" Jacob looked to Jack, who had turned rather pale.

"Kelly!" A man in black was running towards them.

"Run! Jacob, run!" Jack grabbed Jacob's hand, and off they sped. Twisting and turning through the busy streets. Jacob turned his head to see the man who was chasing them. He could vaguely see the face under that bowler hat. Jacob felt he knew that face. "In here!" They turned a corner and hid in a mass of trash cans in an alleyway.

"Who was that?" Jacob was trying to catch his breath.

"I told you 'bout the Refuge. That's Warden Snyder. He runs the lovely establishment."

"Snyder?" He choked out.

"Yeah. Them people like him, you don't want to mess with them. C'mon, I think he's gone." The two crept out of their hiding place. Peering around the corner, they saw Snyder running far from them. "Meet us back at the building at 4:30. Try to sell all your papes. They ain't no refunds. Have fun!"

Jack walked in the opposite direction, leaving Jacob alone to sell 94 papers by himself (he had sold six from the whole "president affair"). He walked around, trying sell the stupid papers. He tried everything Jack had taught him. He made up a million headlines, acted sick, pretended he was twelve, he even fake cried. By the time it was 2:30, he only had 12 papers left. _I like this job_ he thought. He had sold his last paper when the clock struck 4:12. Jacob had some extra money, so he bought three loaves of bread for the boys back home, and went back to the building.

"Did you sell all your papes, kid?" Romeo asked him. Jacob nodded. Race noticed the bulges in his bag.

"What's in there?" Jacob pulled out the bread.

"I had some extra pennies," he said. "Here, have some." The boys gathered around Jacob with their hands out. He put handfuls of food into the boys hands. Jack came and patted his back.

"They gonna be worshipping you now, Jacob! Let's go. We need to get home." The kids left the building and went back to the lodging. The nuns came back to give them dinner. Jacob was about to dig into his food, but he saw one of the younger boys who hadn't gone to work he was too sick, and gave him his food. The little boy, who the boys ironically named Lucky, gave a weak smile.

"Poor kid," Finch said to Jacob. "Lucky's only eleven, but he ain't gonna make it to twelve." Lucky had fallen asleep, and Jacob pulled a blanket over his tiny body.

"I'm...I'm gonna go upstairs." Jacob went up to the balcony, but Jack was already there. Jacob stared at Jack for a minute, then broke down. He started sobbing, much to Jack surprise. He threw his arms around Jacob, and let him cry into his shoulder.

"What's up, kid?" he asked. Jacob's face was all red and blotchy from crying, but he didn't care.

"Can I tell you something, Jack?"

"Sure, what?" Jacob swallowed.

"You know that guy, who was chasing us earlier, Snyder?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I see you met my father!" Jack looked stunned.

"Your father?"

"Well, stepfather. I don't like him. He's as mean to me as he is to you. So yeah, I'm by some people as Jacob Snyder, but not here. Please, don't tell anyone about this."

"Don't worry, kid. No one will know."

"What if I get stuck in the Refuge?"

"You won't get stuck in the Refuge. I'll make sure of it." Jack ruffled his hair. Jacob cracked a smile.

"Thank you, Jack."


	5. It Begins

Time flied. Jacob had been working with the newsies for nearly three months. Lucky had died about a month ago. Finch was right, he didn't make it to his twelfth birthday. Even though Jacob had barely known the kid, he mourned the boy. Now here he was, standing at the pick-up building, waiting for the headline, when Davey and Les, brothers who had joined just yesterday, ran inside

"Sorry we're late. We had to help our mom with something back home," Davey said.

"Oh, you have a mother," Race said sarcastically.

"We have a father too!" Les put in.

"And a father. Well ain't we the hoi-polloi!" Race and some other the others started laughing. Jacob let his head drop. If Race would laugh at Davey and Les for having a father, he would never forgive him for _his_. He didn't listen to the rest of the conversation until he heard one of the boys saw the headline. A clamor broke out.

"_Sixty_ cents per pape!"

"Like Pulitzer didn't have enough money as it is!"

"I'll be living on the street for sure!"

"You already live in the street!"

"Well, I'll be living in a worse neighborhood!" That was when Jack entered the building, followed by Crutchie.

"Jack, they raised the price!" Jack looked at the headline.

"Guys, they're just pulling our leg. Hey, Weasel! Nice joke, you really had them worried. I'll take my usual." Jack put fifty cents into the box.

"I'm afraid it's gonna cost you sixty." Weasel said.

"I..I ain't paying no sixty!"

"Well then, step outta the way for someone who will!" The boys were holding their breath, wondering what Jack would do. He hit the box, taking his money back.

"Boys!" The boys all crowded around him.

"Well, what are we gonna do?" One of the kids asked.

"Stop crowding him!" Les said, pushing the other newsies away. "Let the man think!" They stared at Jack in silence. "Hey, Jack! You still thinking?"

"Course he is!" Race said, "Can't you smell the smoke?"

"Hey guys!" Jack gestured for the boys to come closer. "If we don't sell papes, no one sell papes. Not till they lower the price."

"So like a strike?" Davey asked.

"Yeah, you heard him. We're on strike!" The boys cheered. Davey tried to argue with Jack, but he could win. Eventually, he agreed with the idea. Yelling and cheering, the kids ran out of the building, to where Pulitzer worked. Jack, Davey, and Les tried to talk to Pulitzer, but were thrown out. Instead of trying to make an appointment, the newsies went to Jacobi's deli to plan what to do. They decided to go to different cities to talk to the other newsboys. Each boy chose a different place.

"Now, who wants Brooklyn?" Jacob suddenly got interested in drumming his fingers on the table. All the other boys turned and got real silent.

"Why are you all afraid of Brooklyn?" Someone asked. Jacob turned to see a young woman, with chestnut brown curls and hazel eyes. Jacob didn't really know why they were all scared of Brooklyn, they just kind of were. Jack explained it to the girl, but Jacob tuned it all out. He had never realized until then how often he zoned out. He caught bits and pieces of it. _The Sun...Romeo...Time of Day...Strike...Front Page…_ That's when Jacob snapped out of it. Then, the girl left.

"Hey Specs," he whispered, "What happened. I zoned out." Specs laughed quietly.

"That girl's a reporter. She's gonna write a report on the strike." The boys started leaving, going back home. Jacob followed Jack out the door to where he met up with the reporter for an interview. They finished rather quickly. Jacob didn't know why, but he followed the woman, Katherine, he remembered her saying. He could hear her mumbling to herself. He wasn't trying to spy on her, he was just curious. They made it back to her office, when Jacob gave up, and went home. Katherine turned just to see a small figure turn a corner and disappear into the night.


	6. Strike?

The strike would begin soon. Not many of the boys had shown up yet. Jack and Davey tried to get Brooklyn to join in, but they weren't sure if the Manhattan newsies were brave enough to stand through, and the other cities were waiting for a nod from Brooklyn. The Manhattan boys weren't so sure if they should strike. Jacob believed in Jack and Davey, but he didn't know what to do. Even little Les wasn't sure about himself. Davey tried his best to rally the boys, and to his credit, he was doing a pretty good job. The boys were getting excited again, until the Scabbers showed up. The boys wanted to beat up the other kids, but Davey held them back. Jack tried to reason with them, and somehow, it worked. The strike had begun.

Jacob laughed as he ripped up the newspapers. They had had a small fight with the Delancy brothers, but they won. He noticed it had gotten really quiet. Scared, Jacob looked up. Snyder was standing in the overseer balcony with several police officers. His eyes locked with the warden for a split second. Snyder's face showed surprise and anger. Jacob knew he would be his first target. Quickly, he grabbed a stack of papers to throw at them. The police came downstairs to meet the strikers. Jack stepped forward.

"Newsies... Now!" The boys threw the papers at the men. Jacob was pleased to know that he hit Snyder in the face. He made a beeline for his father, but someone grabbed his shirt collar, and whipped him around. Morris Delancey was staring at him, holding a brass knuckle. He punched Jacob in the stomach. He cried out in pain, and fell to the floor.

"Jacob!" Crutchie ran as fast as he could to Jacob's aid. But Delancy was faster. He grabbed the crutch from underneath the boy, and Crutchie hit the floor.

"Oscar!" Morris yelled. The Delancey brothers grabbed Crutchie and pulled him away from Jacob, who lay on the floor in a heap.

"Let go of me! Jack! Henry! Finch!" Snyder picked up the fallen crutch, and raised over his head. "No, no please!" Crutchie cried. Snyder let the crutch fall. Jacob heard a loud thump and Crutchie screaming in agony. Thump. Scream. Thump. Scream. Thump. Scream.

"It's off the Refuge with you, little man!" Snyder sneered, putting handcuffs on Crutchie. Jacob watched in horror as Snyder dragged Crutchie away by his bad leg, crying and screaming for help that never came.

"Crutchie!" Jack screamed, running towards the boy. But he was to late. Jack and Jacob stared as their friend was tossed into a carriage, and driven away. Jacob tried to stand up, but he was in too much pain. The brass knuckle did a lot of damage.

"Jack!" Jacob's was hoarse. Jack turned and saw the small boy lying on the ground, and ran to him. "Where are the other boys?" He whispered.

"They went back home, kid." Jack picked up Jacob like he weighed nothing, and walked out of the building.

"Are the other boys okay?"

"Not really. The kids are pretty beat up."

"What about Davey and Les?"

"Davey made it out okay, but Les has a busted arm from getting pushed around in that barrel." Jacob remembered seeing the little boy getting put in a giant metal barrel and being rolled around. Jacob laughed meekly, but even that hurt. "Quiet moving, kid. You mighta broken something."

"I'm sorry, it's my fault Crutchie got put in the Refuge."

"No, it ain't kid."

"Yeah, it is. He was trying to help me. The Delanceys got him, and I couldn't stop them."

"Jacob-" Jack stopped walking. Two policemen from the strike had seen them, and were running in their direction. He can't run while carrying me Jacob thought.

"Jack, put me down and run!" Jack looked at Jacob like he was crazy.

"No Jacob. I just lost Crutchie, I ain't losing you too!"

"Jack, put me down. I'll be okay!" Jack had tears in his eyes, but he put him down. "Run! Get back home!" The last thing he saw was Jack running back home, crying. Then the police grabbed Jacob, and everything went dark.


	7. The Refuge

Jacob woke up in a bottom bunk bed in a dimly lit room. He looked around, seeing about fifteen other boys lying around the room, whispering to each other. He tried to talk, but he couldn't find his voice. All he was thinking was _I'm in the Refuge. I'm in the Refuge. _A boy with rusty colored hair and piercing green eyes noticed Jacob staring.

"Oy! The newsy's awake!" The other boys looked at him, with looks of wonder and awe. Jacob was shocked to see them all surround him with questions.

"Were you in the strike?"

"Did you beat people up?"

"Did you get beat up?"

"Do you know that kid?" The rusty haired boy had asked that question.

"What?" Jacob asked.

"That one. He was in the strike too. Beat up pretty bad I gotta say." The red head pointed to a boy lying on a bed, with blankets covering his small frame. The boy had tangled blond hair caked with dirt, and endless cuts and bruises. His shirt was torn in the back, showing blood and scars. A crutch lay next to him, with a silly strike banner hanging limply. Jacob jumped off his bed, and ran to the boy.

"Crutchie!" he said urgently. "Crutchie, can you hear me?" Crutchie's eyes fluttered open, but everything looked foggy to him.

"Who… who are you?" Crutchie asked. Jacob was scared the memory of him had been beaten out of the crippled boy.

"Crutchie, it's me. Jacob!" Crutchie's eyes widened, and he threw his arms around Jacob, wrapping him in a loose hug.

"Oh God, Jacob! How did you manage to get your butt in here?"

"After I got hit by the knuckles, Jack literally had to carry me outta the place," Crutchie laughed a little, but it turned to a cough. "Two bulls saw us. Jack couldn't run and haul me at the same time, so I told him to put me down and run. Them bulls caught up to me, and now I'm here. Crutchie, I'm sorry!"

"What are you sorry for?"

"It's my fault you're here. You tried to save me, but I couldn't save you." Crutchie put his arm around Jacob and pulled him closer.

"Kid, I'm a crip. I was bound to get stuck here sooner or later. It ain't your fault." Jacob was glad to know Crutchie wasn't mad at him. He stood up, walked over to the rusty haired boy, and held out his hand.

"Jacob. You are?"

"Patrick." the boy said, taking Jacob's hand.

"How'd you get stuck in this place, Patrick?"

"Standard. Thieving, loitering. But you're really here from the strike?"

"Yeah. Hit Snyder in the face with a stack of papes." The boys laughed. Someone banged on the floor above them.

"Quiet! All of ya!" Snyder yelled. They began whispering again.

"How long have you been here anyway?" Jacob quietly asked Patrick.

"Bout two and a half years or so. I kinda lost track." Patrick's face clouded over. Jacob hadn't noticed the enormous scar that ran down his arm until then. He looked at the other boys, who also had various cuts, bruises, and scars. "I'm lucky. I've had a few beatings here and there. But look at Crutchie." Jacob looked at Crutchie who was whispering to an African American boy named Will. Patrick looked a bit messed up, but Crutchie looked like hell. "Just don't get Snyder angry. Lay low and stay outta his way."

"Snyder's already angry with me." Jacob said.

"Whad'ya do?"

"It's hard to explain." Jacob looked at Crutchie, and some of the other boys. These boys were surprisingly nice for being in a juvenile prison, he didn't want to ruin everything by telling them "_Hey, my father is the one who threw you all in jail!"_ They heard a shrill whistle blow. Patrick grabbed Jacob's arm, and pulled him into line. Snyder strode into the room. Jacob stiffened. His father stared him with a look of pure hatred. He knew he was a goner. But instead of doing anything to Jacob, Snyder went to Crutchie. Without warning, the warden grabbed the crutch from underneath the kid, and began beating him in front of everyone. The sound of the crutch hitting Crutchie's bloodied back, and him screaming sparked the memory of the strike in Jacob's mind. He wasn't there to save Crutchie at the strike, but he was there now. His instincts took over. Jacob ran out of line, and kicked Snyder in the crotch. He yelled in pain. Two other police officers, the ones who had arrested Jacob, ran into the room. They pulled Jacob off his father, and dragged him away, kicking and screaming. He saw Patrick run to help Crutchie and get hit in the neck Snyder, before the door slammed shut.

The police dumped Jacob in the basement, handcuffing one of wrists to a metal pole. Snyder came down to the damp, dusty room, carrying a large switch. Jacob knew what would happen next.

"Hello, Jacob," he said to the boy, who didn't respond. Snyder tore off the boy's vest and shirt, leaving him in a gray, sleeveless undershirt. Jacob felt cold, inside and out. "You know, kid," Being called kid made him think of Jack and the other newsies. "I don't wanna hurt you. But-"

"Sure you don't," Jacob muttered. Snyder continued like he hadn't heard.

"But you deserve it. Every bit of it."

"Are you gonna use every cliché before you beat the hell outta me?" He snapped. Snyder stepped closer and raised the switch. Jacob held his breath, waiting. He heard a stomach churning crack and a piercing scream. The cry had escaped from his lips before he could try to hold it back. The second hit brought tears to his eyes. The third made him scream so high, he almost couldn't hear it. But he certainly felt it. Blood seeped through the back of his ruined undershirt. "Please, stop!" His voice came out as a whisper. "Stop!" It took ten more hits before Snyder did. He moved closer, his face dangerously close to his son's. Jacob could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"I'll make a deal with you, boy. You come home with me and we forget all of this newsy nonsense, or you can stay here and rot. The choice is yours."

"I'd rather die than go home with you, you bastard!" Jacob spat.

"That can be arranged, child." Snyder threw one final punch, hitting Jacob square in the jaw. Then he got up, dusted off the dirt from his trousers, and left the basement, leaving Jacob bloodied, alone, and empty.

* * *

**Wow, this is my seventh chapter. Please review. If you have ideas for anymore chapters, let me know, I might use them! :-D**


	8. Nicked It

_It was all a nightmare! _Jacob thought, his eyes shut. _I didn't get sent to the Refuge. I'm at the Lodging House. Race's smoking a cigar, Davey's reading a book, and Romeo's dreaming about pretty girls. I'm gonna wake up to see all my brothers. _

"Jacob! Jacob!" A voice whispered, shaking Jacob's shoulder.

_And there's Jack, waiting to tell be what we're gonna do today for the strike._

"Okay, okay. I'm getting up!" Jacob tried to rub his eyes, but his left hand wouldn't move farther than an inch from where it was. He was still in the basement, his wrist still handcuffed to the stupid pole. And it wasn't Jack trying to wake him up, it was Patrick. He was holding a loaf of bread, and cup of water, and a newspaper.

"Wow" Patrick said, "You look worse than Crutchie!"

"Thanks!" Jacob said sarcastically. He looked at the food longingly. "Where'd ya get that?"

"Your pal, Jack, tried see you and Crutchie last night. Crutchie told me to talk to him, cuz he couldn't stand. Told him where you were, and he said to give this to you. I refilled the water, and hid the bread. Enjoy." Jacob grabbed the loaf and bit into it. "How'd ya get the pape?"

"Nicked it off of Snyder. Thought it would lift your spirit." Jacob looked at the front page, and gasped.

"**Newsies Stop The World**. We...we made front page!"

"Yeah, above the fold! It must have been pretty big!"

"That Katherine Plumber actually did it."

"_Katherine_ Plumber? The reporter who wrote this was a girl? Huh, who knew." Jacob stared at Patrick.

"Why are you helping me anyway, Patrick. I met you less than a day ago." He stuffed the rest of bread into his mouth.

"I dunno, just kinda trust you. That, and you're smart. If you find a way outta this hell hole, I wanna be there too. I know, selfish. But, really. If anyone can get outta here, it's you."

"Patrick, how old are you?"

"Why do you wanna know?" He asking Patrick's age and his response, made Jacob think of the conversation he had with Jack and Crutchie his first day.

"Dunno, just do." Patrick looked away.

"Fifteen. I turn sixteen in a few months." That made Jacob stop.

"You've been here since you were thirteen?"

"Or younger. I told you, I kinda lost track how long I've been here." Jacob heard footsteps.

"Snyder! Patrick, get outta here!" Patrick grabbed the cup and newspaper, and ran away. He must have been able to sneak by Snyder, because he came down by himself, switch in hand.

"Good morning, Mr. Snyder." Jacob said, trying to sound upbeat. Snyder scowled.

"You made a choice, kid. I'm here to make sure you honor that." The switch was raised, and but Jacob was ready. At least so he thought. Snyder didn't strike Jacob's back, but instead his face. He felt his head fly back and hit the pole. Snyder let the switch fall to ground. Jacob's wished that he was going to let him go back upstairs to the others, but he wasn't stupid enough to think that would actually happen. The warden grabbed Jacob's neck, and pushed him up the pole. He clawed at his throat trying to pry off his stepfather's hands. Snyder punched him in the jaw again, and Jacob tasted blood. Snyder squeezed the boy's throat tighter, and his vision go fuzzy. He was about to black out, when Snyder let go. Jacob hit the floor, coughing and gasping for air.

"You...are.."

"A wonderful person? Yes, I know!" Jacob looked up to see Patrick smiling cockily at him. Jacob's face lit up like it was Christmas.

"Patrick!" He tried to get closer, but he was still handcuffed to the pole.

"Oh yeah, here." Patrick pulled out a small silver key from his pocket.

"Where'd you get that?" He asked as Patrick unlocked the handcuff. Jacob let his hand fall, and rubbed his wrist.

"Also nicked off Snyder. C'mon, I found a way outta this hell hole."

"What, where?"

"There's a door in the back. I guess no one knows about it." Jacob stood up eagerly, and they started walking towards the back door. Patrick opened the door, but Jacob stopped.

"What about Crutchie? I can't leave him. He ain't gonna survive!" Patrick put his hand on Jacob's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Jacob. Either we get outta here now, or you stay and die. Don't worry about Crutchie, he's stronger than he looks. Let's go." Jacob took a deep breath, and left with Patrick.

They walked through the streets, feeling rain pelt on their heads. Jacob felt absolutely guilty. Patrick must have seen the obvious expression on his face.

"Kid, I asked Crutchie. He told me to get you outta that place. He's not mad that you're gone." Jacob pictured Crutchie standing tall (no pun intended) telling Patrick and Jacob to escape. "Turn left. The lodging house will be about a mile away."

"How do you know where the lodging house is?" Patrick bit his lip.

"Oh uh, just passed by a few times…"

"You were a newsy weren't you." Patrick nodded.

"Ran away from home. Parents didn't want me, but the boys did."

"You know, there was this woman who came to the house looking for a boy named Patrick. That was your mother wasn't it?"

"Guess so. After I left, Mom was always to find me, and bring me home." There was an awkward pause.

"She thought I was you." He said. Patrick laughed.

"She thinks any kid my age is me." They walked in silence for the rest of the trip. "Here we are," Patrick said when they got to the house. Jacob knocked on the door. "Well, bye."

"Wait, whaddya mean, bye?"

"I have places to go to, things to see. You have friends, a job."

"Why are so many people I know using so many clichès. It's annoying!"

"Even so, I gotta go." The door opened with Romeo at the other side. "Bye, kid." Jacob watched as Patrick walked away and disappeared into the crowd.

"Jacob!" Romeo pulled the boy inside. "Specs, Race, Jack! Jacob's back!" The other boys walked down the staircase not quite paying attention.

"Romeo, quit joking around!" Specs said. "We miss Jacob too, but-"

"Open your eyes, and shut your mouth. He right in front of you."

"Hey Specs." Jacob said. The boys crowded around Jacob, cheering and hugging. "Ow!" The boys let go to see the scratches on his body. He still was only in his tattered undershirt. Jack came down the stairs. When he saw Jacob he grinned.

"Jacob! You made it out!" Jack ruffled Jacob's hair, but then his smile melted away. "Where's Crutchie?" Jacob looked away.

"He, he didn't make it out. He told me to run without him."

"You left him there?"

"He told me too, Jack." Jack turned his back on him. "Jack." Jack went up the stairs, not looking at him.

"Don't worry, Jacob." Finch said. "He's happy to see you home. He just loves Crutchie like a brother."

"C'mon, kid." Race said, leading Jacob up the stairs. "Let's get you to a real bed. You look like hell."

"Yeah, so I've been told."


	9. Never The Right Place

Jacob was living like a king, or the most like a king as possible for a newsy. Romeo gave him a new shirt and vest. Davey let him borrow a few of his books (yes, Jacob could read). He was getting extra portions of food, more blankets, everything. The only one who didn't seem to be happy with Jacob being home was Jack. Whenever Jacob was close, he would give him a look, and leave. He found it so awkward, he moved his stuff to the main building.

"Hey, Davey?" Jacob asked one day when he and Les were visiting the lodging house.

"Yeah, kid?"

"Can you talk to Jack for me?"

"Yeah, what about?"

"Why is he mad at me? I know it's about Crutchie, but I told him that Crutchie told me to leave."

"Jacob, did you want to leave Crutchie there?"

"No! Why would anyone think that?"

"That's what Jack probably thinks. He's so worried about Crutchie, it's unbelieveable. You shoulda seen him. The boys told me about you telling Jack to go without you. He was absolutely heartbroken. He almost left."

"He almost went to Santa Fe?"

"Yeah, kid. After he tried to see you and Crutchie." Jacob felt sick.

"So, everything bad that's been happening, the strike, Crutchie in the Refuge, Jack almost leaving, it's all cuza me?" He bit back tears.

"No, Jac-" Jacob ran to his bed, and pulled out his suitcase, throwing all the stuff he owned into it.

"Jacob, what are you doing?" It was Romeo. Jacob pushed past him. "Jacob!" He turned to face the younger boy. "Are you leaving?"

"Sorry, Romeo. I need to." Davey was standing still as a statue. Romeo was staring at Jacob.

"Why?"

"I just do." Jacob picked up his bag, and ran out of the building, not knowing where to go. Guilt had taken over him. He wasn't going to hurt anymore of his friends. Jack didn't trust him, and Jacob didn't trust himself. The more he thought about it, he had pretty much done what Jack was planning to do. But he didn't care.

Jacob headed toward Main Street, and bought a loaf of bread. He ran to the most dangerous place he could go to at the moment, the Refuge. He knocked on the fire escape window, and to his surprise, Crutchie was the one who came over. He looked both happy and mad to see him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Making sure you weren't dead! Here, share this with the others." Jacob handed him the loaf.

"Thanks."

"Crutchie?"

"Yeah, kid?"

"Are you mad I left without you?"

"No, I told Patrick to get you outta here, and he did. Why would I be mad at an idea I came up with?"

"You came up with?"

"Who do ya think told Patrick about the back door in the basement? I knew you would get out. i needed you to find Jack and the others. How is he anyway?"

"Oh, uh… I'm not really staying with Jack and the others anymore." Crutchie noticed the suitcase.

"You ran away! Why?"

"Jack won't talk to me, the boys are treating me like a baby, and everything that happened is my fault."

"Kid, go back home."

"It ain't my home anymore. It ain't the right place anymore."

"Jacob, I'm being dead serious. Is anywhere the right place to you?"

"I...I don't know."

"Well come back when you do." Crutchie closed the window. Jacob banged on the glass.

"Crutchie! Crutchie!" Crutchie turned his back to the window, and acted like he couldn't hear Jacob yelling. Jacob gave up. Sighing, he stood up, and dusted off his pants.

"He's right, ya know," a voice behind him said. Jacob turned to see Romeo leaning against a wall.

"God, Romeo! Were you following me?" Romeo was one of the youngest newsies, even though he was thirteen (sad to say, many of the eleven and twelve years olds had died of sickness like Lucky). Jacob never knew what to think of the younger boy, he was always acting different each time he saw him. "Whaddya mean 'he's right' anyway?"

"You need to come home. To the lodging house."

"Romeo, that ain't my home anymore. I'm leaving New York. I'm sorry."

"Can you at least stay for the rally tonight. They'se all coming, Brooklyn, Midtown, even Smalls and the Bronx." Jacob looked at Romeo.

"I guess. But after that, I'm gone."

"You sound just like Jack, ya know." Romeo said solemnly. Romeo and Jacob walked back to the lodging house, to shocked faces.

"Jacob!" Finch said, "Davey said you was leaving!"

"Told ya!" Specs said, "He would leave us!"

"Aw, shut it!" Race snapped.

"Actually," Jacob said quietly, I'm staying until the rally's done." The boys went silent.

"No you ain't, kid." Someone said. Jacob looked up to see Jack smiling down on him. "You ain't leavin when the rally's done. This is your home. Don't lose it."

"Christ, you sound clichè, Jack! I thought you was mad at me!"

"I was, but Davey told me what you was doin. I gotta tell you something kid. Something someone said to me when I did the same thing you wanna do. She said 'Just make sure you're goin somewhere, and not running away.'"

"What's the difference," Jacob asked. Jack laughed.

"That's what I asked her. She said 'If you'se go somewhere, and it ain't the right place, you can always come back. But if you'se running, no where's the right place.'" Jacob threw his arms around Jack, feeling safe again.

* * *

**I know, I know. It's a horrible ending, but I ran out of ideas! Sorry it took me awhile to post this, I had a bit of writers block. Hopefully, I'll get chapter ten up tomorrow or the next day, but school starts next week for me, so I won't bbs able to update as often as I usually do. But anyways, hope you like. Please review, and jot down ideas for new chapters!**

**Thanks!**

**Theater104**

**PS: Newsies closes today! :,( Touring show is coming to Va though, so YAY!**


	10. Great Pep Talk

Jacob stood next to Davey, waiting for the other newsies to get to the theater. He was getting inpatient. As he drummed his fingers on his pant leg, he heard yelling. He ran to the window to see the representatives from the different cities, waving their wooden signs like they were weapons. There was a boy wearing a red sleeveless shirt, who was obviously the leader. Not only of wherever he was from, but of every newsy in New York. Jacob knew off the bat it was Spot Colons.

Now, do we got everyone? Loud and clear!" Spot yelled.

"Manhattan's here!"

"Flushing's here!"

"Richmond's here!"

"Woodside's here!"

"So's the Bronx!" There was only one newsy from the Bronx, and nonetheless, a girl. Jacob laughed as Smalls blew a raspberry at the boys.

"Brooklyn here!" Davey came to the middle to meet up with Spot. They spit into their hands, and shook.

"Hey, where's Jack?" Spot asked. The boys were chanting Jack's name over and over again. Jacob looked around. He hadn't seen Jack since he went to the World to invite him to the rally. Jacob knew going to Pulitzer's was a bad idea.

"Sorry kid," Medda said, "You're going to have to do this alone." Davey looked like he would pass out.

"Well," he said, "Look what we did! We got newsies from every lodging house in New York!" The boys cheered. Davey dragged on, improvising through an impromptu speech, but Jacob was staining his neck trying to see if Jack was anywhere near. He saw a shadowy figure walking up from where the audience would be.

"Davey!" The figure yelled. Jack walked up to the main stage. _He looks different. _Jacob thought to himself. Jack looked at him, and smiled. _God. _He thought. _Nothing good will come from this. _Jacob knew that smile. He could always tell when Jack was actually happy, or when he was plastering on a fake one before telling bad news. This was the bad news smile.

"Boys!" Jack addressed to the other newsies. "We was selling our papes at fifty per hundred. Then Pulitzer went and upped the price, and that ain't fair. So whadda we do? We go on strike!" The boys clapped and cheered again. Jack continued. "Then he goes and lowers the price, thinking we would all go back to our jobs like nothing happened. But, what if two weeks later, he upps the price again. Then whadda we do?" _Here it comes. _Jacob thought. "We can't keep going on strike. Now, I talked to Pulitzer. He said he wouldn't hurt us if we just go back. I think thats something we should do!" The boys grew angry. They all ran towards Jack, who had turned around to leave. Les ran up to him.

"Jack?" He asked, tugging Jack's shirt sleeve. Jack whipped around, and shot his hand out. Jacob ran and pulled Les away before Jack almost hit him. Everyone stood, waiting to see what would happen. Jack ran out of the building, the door slamming behind him. Jacob gave Les to Davey, who wrapped his arms around his little brother. Les cried into Davey shirt.

"You'se gonna be okay, kid." Jacob said, ruffling Les's hair. "I'm gonna find Jack," He said to Davey. He nodded. Jacob walked out of the silent theatre, feeling the other newsies stares.

Jacob found Jack walking near the train station. "Great job, Jack! Ya really got them hating you now!" Jacob saw Jack with tears in his eyes. "What happened at Pulitzer's anyway?"

"Nothing! Go back to the theatre!" But Jacob stayed.

"You almost hit Les!"

"I know! I know!"

"Jack," Jacob got closer. "You wouldn't do something like that if something hadn't happened. What happened at Pulitzer's?" Jack reached into his pocket, and pulled out a wad of money.

"We made a deal. If I called off the strike, he would erase my record."

"You're criminal record?"

"Yeah. He said he was gonna erase my record, and he gave me enough cash to get to Santa Fe."

"How'd he know bout Santa Fe?"

"His daughter told him!" _His daughter? _Jacob thought.

"Whose his daughter, then?"

"None other than our own reporter, Katherine Plumber! God, how could I had so stupid! Katherine is Pulitzer's daughter!"

"And I'm Snyder's son!" Jacob yelled, catching Jack off guard. "But that don't make me like him! You was okay with me being Snyder's kid, why ya so mad at Katherine? It ain't her fault who her father is!"

"Jacob, the difference between you and Katherine is you told me Snyder was your dad. Katherine kept it from me, from all of us!"

"Jack! Just go home, go cool off on the roof. And don't worry bout Pulitzer, or Snyder, or anything. Just don't don't take your anger out on me and the other newsies. They is looking up to you." Jacob and Jack walked back to the lodging house, not making a sound. Jack started to climb the ladder, when he saw someone already up there.

"Jacob, stay down here. I'll be right back. Jack climbed up the ladder. From the ground, Jacob could see him and Katherine, who was looking at Jack drawings. Jacob could hear them yelling at each other, when out of nowhere, they kissed. _Ew! _Jacob thought. But he smiled. _Knew it. _Jack and Katherine talked in hushed voices, kissing every so often. Jacob started to feel a little awkward watching them together. Finally, he couldn't stand it. He climbed up the ladder as they kissed for the fourth time. Jacob cleared his throat, and the two broke apart. He didn't know who was blushing more, Katherine or Jack.

"Okay, if you've made up, whaddya we gonna do now?" Katherine started to climb down the ladder.

"We going to her father's place." Jack said, like it was perfectly normal. "Katherine got a fantastic idea. C'mon, kid. I'll explain while we walk." Jack climbed down the ladder. Jacob just stood there. _I better be invited to their wedding._ He laughed out loud. "What?" Jack asked.

"Nothing!" Jacob called, scrambling down the ladder to join them.

* * *

**There you go, chapter ten. As always, review, give me ideas. I'm think of making a second story about Jacob, since this one almost done. What do you think. Should I make a sequel story, or just add it to this story after the strike is done. Let me know (PS: it will probably contain a new OC as a love interest for Jacob ;-D)**


	11. Newsies Banner

Pulitzer must have been a very sound sleeper, because he was able to sleep through Jack, Davey, Les, Jacob, Race, Katherine, and two other men sneaking into his house.

"Davey," Les asked as the got into the cellar, "Aren't we breaking the law?"

"Yeah," the older boy replied, "This is gonna be fun!"

"Who are you, and what have you done with our Davey?" Jacob joked. Les giggled. Katherine shushed them.

"What are we doing anyway? Why'd ya have to pull me outta bed?" Race whined.

"We'se making our own pape." Jack said. "Now, shut it!" Race pulled out a cigar pack, lit one, and leaned on the wall. The two men were fiddling around with the printing press in the middle of the room. Katherine had introduced the two as Darcy and Bill, they worked at the Journal.

"Just a few more tweaks, and she'll be as good as gold." Bill said. Jacob paced back and forth, waiting for orders from Jack. As if reading his mind, Jack told them what to do.

"Davey, you stay here to help with the press. Race, keep watch. Jacob, take Les to get the other boys back at the lodging house. Hurry!"

"Gotcha!" Jacob grabbed Les, and they hurried out of the cellar. The crisp night air slapped the boys' faces as they ran.

"Hey, Jacob?" Les asked while they ran. "How'd Jack know about the press in the basement anyway?"

"Well, when he went to Pulitzer's office earlier today, Pulitzer got real mad, and locked him in the cellar. While in there, he saw the press."

"Why did he almost hit me? Is he mad at me?"

"No, he ain't mad at ya. More than anything, he's mad at himself. Don't worry bout it. C'mon!"

"Hey, boys!" Les yelled up the stairs of the house. _Man, that kid can yell. _The floor rattled as the newsies barreled down the staircases.

"Is it time then?" JoJo asked. Jacob nodded.

"Well, whaddya we waiting for?" Finch said excitedly. The boys poured into the streets. The few people that were still outside during that night ran out of the way with horrified faces. Les cracked up as a rather poor looking woman gasped when she saw him.

"Hi, Mother!" Les waved at his mom, who looked like she might faint. Jacob gently pushed the little boy forward.

"You looked like you were gonna give her a heart attack!" Romeo chuckled.

"Let's go!" Specs yelled from the front. They got to Pulitzer's house. Jacob pushed forward, and told them to wait outside. He snuck in first, passing by Race.

"We're ready!" he said. Race nodded. Jacob motioned for the newsies to follow him. The boys pounded their fists in the air, but somehow managed to stay quiet.

"Here they come!" Race said. The newsies bound into the cellar. Jacob watched as Bill, Darcy, Race, and Davey worked with the printing press. Jack climbed up the metal stairs with a grim, determined expression. Jacob was amazed by how fast the press made all the papers. In no time flat, they had more than a thousand newspapers ready to give out. Jacob got about a hundred papers, and set off. By the time they were all out of the cellar, it was early in the morning.

"Give out all your papes, then meet us back at Newsies Square!" The boys ran in all the different directions like a swarm of bees.

"Hey, Jacob!" Out of the corner of his eye, Jacob could see Romeo trying to catch up to him. "Where ya going?"

"To the Refuge!" He yelled over his shoulder. "I wanna give one of these to Crutchie!"

"I'm coming to!" Romeo decided. Jacob wanted to be alone, but ever since he had chosen to stay with the others, Romeo had refuse to leave his side if he could help it. Jacob found this both endearing, and kind of creepy, but let Romeo tag along.

Jacob rapped his knuckles on the fire escape window. Crutchie opened the window, looking battered, bloodied, and tired. Romeo's hand flew to his mouth at the sight of him. Crutchie smiled a little.

"I know, I've looked better. Jacob, I thought you was leaving. Whaddya still doing here?"

"They convinced me to stay a little longer. Just wanted to give you this." Jacob handed Crutchie the banner.

"Wow! Youse could close down the Refuge if enough people saw that. Pulitzer better listen."

"Thats what we'se hoping he'll do. How are you holding up?"

"Snyder's real mad that you and Patrick got out. Might wanna be careful. Just-" Crutchie made a sound like a wounded dog, and was thrown back from the window. Snyder appeared, scowling. Jacob jumped back, and grabbed Romeo's wrist.

"Okay, time to go!" Jacob exclaimed, pulling Romeo father away from the Refuge. They could hear Snyder yelling, and in no time flat, a police man was out looking for them. But they had already gotten plenty of distance to worry about it.

Romeo finally agreed to split up after half an hour, leaving Jacob with 58 more papers to give out. He didn't really give them to anyone in particular, he just scattered them around, hoping some kid would pick it up. In no time, he only had 1 left. Jacob started walking back to the square, when he saw a group of factory workers leaving. There was a young girl, about his age, who was trying to blend in, but was doing so very poorly. She was pretty, thats all Jacob could say about her. She was pretty, and familiar looking, though he couldn't place where he had seen her before. He watched as a young man, probably 18 or 19, grab the girl's arm, and yank her around to face him. The man tried to kiss the girl, who obviously didn't like it one bit. She pulled herself away, only to get slapped in the face by the boy. That was when Jacob snapped. He ran to the man, and punched him in the nose, and watched as it began to bleed. He motioned for the girl to follow him. The two hid in an alleyway.

"Can you read?" Jacob asked. The girl nodded, not making a sound. "Here, educate yourself." He gave the paper to the girl, who read it to herself. Jacob's eyes shifted, to see the police man searching for him. "Gotta go!" He said brightly, leaving the girl, and melting into the crowd.

* * *

**Yes! Finally, I've ****competed this stinking chapter! I know it has been a really long time, and I sincerely apologize. As always, please review, jot down ideas, and read my other stories. For those who have read I'll See You When I Wake, I'm sorry I made it so depressing. But anyways, I've already started the next chapter, so if I'm lucky, I'll be able to post it soon. Thanks.**

**PS: There will be a sequel! It will be out soon!**


	12. Of Any Importance

Jacob looked behind him, making sure he had disappeared from view of the police. He caught himself thinking about the factory girl. Sure, she was pretty, but he wasn't thinking about her looks. He went through his memories, trying to remember where or when, if ever, that their paths had crossed. He didn't talk to girls, or really even look at them, unless they were buying a paper from him. But he felt like he personally knew this girl, from sometime before he had become a newsy. Nothing. Jacob pushed the girl out of his mind, he had more important things to think about, and made his way to Newsies Square. He looked around, trying to spot Romeo's babyish features in the midst of the other strikers. He hadn't told him yet, but he was feeling like the kid was his little brother.

"Romeo!" He called over the crowd. Jacob was surprised by how many children had already shown up. He pushed his way through, keeping his head down, for he could see policemen trying to get the kids to leave. "Romeo!" Jacob had to yell over the noise. He found Les, who was trying to climb up the gate to get into Pulitzer's office.

"Jacob," Les panted, struggling to climb the bars. "Do me a favor, help me up!" Jacob picked up the little boy, and dropped him back on the ground. "Hey!"

"Les, where's your brother?"

"He's inside with Spot and Jack, talking to Pulitzer. I wanna see what's going on!"

"You'll find out soon enough, kid." Jacob laughed. The shouts and cheers of the kid were deafening, but it seem didn't bother any of the strikers. He found Specs, Race, and Finch talking together in their own little group. "Hey, guys."

"Hey, Jacob!" Specs said, looking worried. "Have you seen Romeo lately?"

"We split up bout an hour ago. Why, isn't he here?"

"Haven't seen him." Finch said. "He's been close with ya. We thought you would know where he went." None of them noticed Les tapping their shoulders.

"Hey!" Les said. No one listened. "Hey, guys!"

"Give us a minute, kid." Race said. Les groaned.

"He'll turn up." Jacob shrugged. "He's Romeo. He probably just saw a girl on the way here." Jacob tried to push away the feeling of worry bubbling inside him. He changed the subject. "Big crowd, don't ya think?" The others nodded. The gate opened up, to see Spot and Davey run outside.

"Davey!" Les ran to his brother.

"What happened in there? Where's Jack?"

"Pulitzer wanted to talk to him alone." Spot said. Jacob facepalmed.

"You realize the last time we left Jack alone with Pulitzer, he locked him in his cellar and forced him to call off the rally, right?" Davey sighed.

"Didn't think about that." He said.

"Have either of you seen Romeo lately?" Jacob asked. The two shook his head. Les raised his hand.

"Don't know if this is of any importance, but I thought saw Romeo getting into a car with someone on my way here." They all looked at Les in surprise. Race put his hands on Les's shoulders, and gently shook him back and forth.

"You couldn't have told us that earlier!" Race cried.

"You wouldn't listen to me!" Les retorted. Davey knelt down to be at the same level as his little brother.

"Les, we're listening now. Where did you see Romeo?"

"Um, he was walking back to the square, I think he was near a jail or something."

"Like the Refuge?" Jacob was getting scared.

"No," Les said. "When I saw him, he was in Midtown."

"Midtown?" Finch asked. "What was he doing in Midtown?"

"More important," Davey said. "What were you doing in Midtown?" Les blushed.

"That ain't your business. I don't know why he was in Midtown, he just was."

"Look, the point is Les saw Romeo in Midtown." Race said.

"Did you see who he got in the car with?" Jacob asked. "Did he look happy or scared or what?"

"Um...well he was kinda dumped in the backseat. I think his eyes were rolled back in his head or something. I dunno, I was kinda far away." The boys were yearning to know more about their brother, but it was that moment that Pulitzer's balcony doors opened, and Jack Kelly strode out, grinning ear to to ear.

"Fella!" He yelled. "We won!" The boys erupted in cheers. Momentarily, Jacob began yelling along with the others, but stopped. He was still thinking about Romeo. They heard a shrill whistle. Jacob stood straighter, thinking of Snyder's whistle.

"Hey guys!" Someone yelled. "It's Crutchie!" Crutchie hobbled into the crowd, being suffocated with hugs. Snyder walked by afterward. Crutchie pulled out a pair of handcuffs, and cuffed the warden.

"It's off to jail with you, little man!" Crutchie smirked, kicking Snyder in the rear. Snyder began walking to a police car, when he spotted Jacob in the crowd.

"It's you or him, ya know!" Snyder said loudly. Everyone got quiet looking back and forth between Jacob and the warden. "If ya wanna see him again, you'll turn yourself over to the cops! The Refuge won't stay closed forever, _son_!" Jacob stood frozen as a policeman escorted his father away. He felt the boys stares as if they were burning into him.

"You'se Snyder's kid?" Jojo asked. Jacob took a deep breath.

"Yeah, yeah I am." He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Specs smiling at him. He looked around. None of the boys looked mad at him. They looked kind of impressed.

"No wonder they busted you up so badly at the Refuge." Race said. Crutchie cringed.

"Can we not say the R word?" He asked. Jacob wrapped his arm around Crutchie.

"I second that idea." The newsies laughed. They hadn't noticed Jack come down to meet up with them.

"With the strike settled, I outta be hitting the road." _He still gonna leave?_

"I don't get it," Davey asked. "What's Santa Fe got that New York ain't?

"Or better yet," Katherine said. "What's New York got that Santa Fe ain't?" Crutchie lightly hugged Jack.

"New York's got us." He said. "And we're family."

"And you got one more Ace up your sleeve." Katherine smiled.

"What might that be?"

"Me. Wherever you go I'll be there right by your side."

"For sure?"

"For sure." And the two kissed. The boys laughed and applauded the two lovebirds, but Jack and Katherine didn't really seem to mind it that much.

Jacob smiled. He was tired of running. He had been trying to run away his whole life. He doesn't have to run anymore. He is safe. He is calm. He is home.

* * *

**Guys, I'm sorry to say that this is the last chapter. I know I kind left it on a bad note with the whole missing Romeo thing, but I am writing the sequel story as you are reading this, so it will continue where I left off. It will also be told in multiple points of view, and the girl you saw previous chapter will be playing a role in the new story. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed my first Newsies fanfic. Please review, and read my other stories. The next story will be up soon, so I hope to see to readers on it. Newsies forever, second to none!**


End file.
